Phantom's Course
by ShyActiveReader
Summary: Take one Halfa and an teacher position at Hogwarts to get a learning experience that's better then Professor Binns. Placed in the fifth year; and rated T to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. Writing this for fun, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore was in his office behind his desk, looking at the letter that came from the Ministry of Magic, warning him if he doesn't find a teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts post, they will provide one for him...by the Ministry of Magic themselves. There was news of a law being passed to actually let that happen. Dumbledore couldn't help but feel cornered.<p>

He knew that the Ministry didn't appreciate him for declaring that Lord Voldemort had returned and telling all the students to tell their parents, which effectively flooded the news faster than the Ministry could suppress it. Now all they could do was deny it.

The old wizard stroked his beard, "Poor Harry, to witness Voldemort's return and see Cedric Diggory's death at the hands of Peter Pettigrew. It was fortunate that he was able to bring back the body to his parents as per the poor Hufflepuff's last wishes, and was able to warn the rest of us of Tom's return. Less fortunate, is the Ministry's choice to slander Harry as an insane liar. Well the Daily Prophet aren't helping with spreading rubbish about Harry during the Triwizard Tournament, and choosing to be blind as the Ministry of the rise of Voldemort."

To make things worse, recently Harry used magic in the presence of a muggle. Specifically it was his cousin (who was already aware of magic) and the spell was for defense against Dementors, which for some reason thought to visit Surrey this summer. Either way, Dumbledore knew the Wizengamot would probably be skeptical. He'd have Mrs. Figg watch over Harry and give a witness testimony to prove the the Dementors were present, that should help Harry's chances for the hearing. Mundungus was supposed to be posted to watch Harry in the first place to make sure something like this never happened; he'd need to be dealt with later.

'I should get Dobby just in case they want to punish Harry for the other time he "used" magic.' Dumbledore stroked his beard thoughtfully.

Dumbledore sighed and considered the mess he'd gotten himself into. He thought of Fudge and how the man would always ask him for advice to run the Ministry (surprising that he's still in office with all the news).

'But even a wise old man like me needs advice sometimes too…'

Taking a scroll of parchment and a quill he began to write a letter to a friend.

_Dear Friend,_

_I need some help on an important matter of the Wizardly World. As you most likely know by now, Lord Voldemort or Tom Riddle has returned and Harry Potter bore witness to his return. He also witnessed the death of Cedric Diggory and the brave soul managed to return the boy's body to his parents as his last wishes. Harry told me all what happened and we have gotten the impostor of Alastor Moody, Bartemus Crouch Jr. to confess to Lord Voldemort's return with a help of Veritaserum. Unfortunately Fudge had to bring a Dementor onto school grounds as "protection" and it gave Crouch the Dementor's Kiss under no order to do so. Now we have no confession and people are being told Harry lied of Tom's return. The Ministry of Magic is planning to have one of their staff take the post for Defense Against the Dark Arts if I don't get a replacement soon. They will want one of their own to keep track of what I'm doing. Those buffoons actually think that I'm making an army at the school._

_A more pressing matter now though, is Harry's use of a spell in Surrey to protect both his cousin and himself. Now the ministry plans to put him on trial. The Dementors are trading sides and attacked Harry. I am going to have to move him to a safer location soon._

_Hagrid is still away on his mission with the giants and we all hope the best for him. Any help would be great and if you can find a different teacher I would be grateful. The news of the class being cursed has spread. Snape wants it, but he has more pressing matters to deal with this year. Waiting for your reply and thanks for the socks you gave me last Christmas._

_-Albus Percival Wulfric Brian Dumbledore_

Folding up the letter and getting up. Dumbledore strolled to his phoenix, Fawkes, and gave him the scroll.

"You know where to go." said Albus.

The bird burst into flames to deliver the letter. Albus saw a hint of green then the usual flame burst to his destination, which let Albus know at least where he was going was the place he wanted.

Albus Dumbledore could not honestly remember exactly when he got Fawkes, for he did not remember too clearly how he got him apart being by his side when he awoke from his sleep. The only thing he could remember was a hooded cloaked figured in his room just before he went to bed, and on his shoulder was Fawks.

The first thing he thought that time was the man was a Death Eater and he reached for his wand to cast a spell.

'I thought I placed spells to warn me of intruders,' reaching for his wand he couldn't find it.

"Hello Albus," said the cloaked person in a calm voice, "I'm here to give you this phoenix. It will help you a great deal in the future. Don't worry I'm not here by Tom Riddle's or Lord Voldemort's orders and your wand is right here. It will be returned to you before you awaken in the morning."

Albus saw his wand in the other man's hand, and said, "How were you able to get passed my spells. I placed them all around the house. Why are you here!"

"I just passed through it and as I said before, I was giving you this phoenix," replayed the cloaked stranger. "It will allow me to send messages through it and help as much I can give."

"Why I should trust you? A stranger that appeared in my house?"

"Well, I didn't attack you when I have your wand right here."

"True, but how you know of Voldemort's real name? Very few have ever made the connection."

"I know, but then...I know everything... Time for me to go. Good night Albus. Can't wait for your letter."

Dumbledore suddenly felt sleepy and closed his eyes. The next morning he found himself in his bed with his wand on his bed stand and a phoenix on a perch that he still used today. He still wondered about the stranger that time and tried to remember what he looked like. He recalled a staff and a purple hooded cloak.

Now he just waited for his reply. Dumbledore returned to his desk and prepared for a party to move Harry to a new safe house. While he worked he still thought that in his delusion or post sleep that he thought that the stranger was floating, but dismissed that idea with the notion of not seeing any legs but a tail.

* * *

><p><strong>This is my first story so review and comment. Thank you for reading!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**Thanks to all the people who favorite and followed the story. It's my first one and happy of the positive reviews so far. If you have any idea or suggestion I won't mind to read it, but won't guaranty to be in the story. So with out further ado lets get on with the story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. Writing this for fun, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>In the Ghost Zone in a lair that looked like a giant grandfather clock, was the master of time himself, in his observation room. Clockwork was in his lair looking at his giant screens, which allowed him to look into any time and place he so desired. He was in his baby form, wearing his purple hooded cloak, which was fastened by a gear shape broach, lighter purple clothing under the cloak, dark gray gloves that ended at his elbow, and a staff in one hand. Clocks were everywhere on him from his gloves, on top of his staff, one on his waist, and he even had a hollow chest filled with gears, which anyone could see thanks to his glass chest piece.<p>

Than he changed to his adult form, which was essentially just a larger version of himself without buck teeth and staff to fit. Suddenly his arm reached out in front of his chest. Just then in a blaze of red-orange fire with a hint of green, flew out a gorgeous bird of bright fiery colors and a regal aurora. It was Fawkes, his phoenix. When living as time itself, there was truly no greater companion than a phoenix. His friend landed on his extended arm like always and gave him the letter from Dumbledore. Taking the scroll, Fawkes then flew to find a better perch on his shoulder.

Clockwork looked down at the scroll, he already knew what was on it, but read it just in case for the sake of planning ahead. He knew better than anyone else that even the simplest change could effect the outcome when it came to time.

_'Let's see here.'_ Clockwork thought to himself, _'Tom returned as planned, would have liked to stop it, but everything is the way it's supposed to be. Harry Potter will need to experience many things that will prepare him for_ _what_ _the times ahead. Dementors have finally switched sides. Fudge and the Ministry of Magic are acting like the Observants in a way. At least they can see the problem more clearly than the Ministry.'_

"They are stupid to think that Albus is making an army at Hogwarts, made out of students. What do you think my friend?" Clockwork ask the phoenix out loud.

"They sure are," sighed Fawkes,"Albus protects the children of Hogwarts from Voldemort. Why would he want to endanger them by attacking the Ministry. Those wizards could use a good peck in the brain. That's for sure! Can't say they're bird brains, it would be an insult to my species."

For living along side each other for so long, Clockwork was able to understand his companion very well. As well as Fawkes who could understand many a language with his many, many years of living…and dying... too.

Chuckling at what his companion said, Clockwork resumed reading his letter. _'At least he is going to move Harry soon, Sirius will be happy to see his godson again in person. Harry won't have to sent his owl to peck them to reply. The Wizengmaot should be able to understand the difference in the use of magic in basic self defense. At least Albus liked the socks, I need to thank the boy for picking out the socks... Well I'm going to send some help to Albus...can be two if that boy agrees to take the post.'_ Clockwork rolled up the scroll and placed it on a table.

Clockwork proceeds to exit his lair with Fawkes. Gliding to his destination, they go to the new Ghost King, Danny Phantom.

* * *

><p>The Ghost Zone changed a lot from the past, that being that Danny Phantom had taken the title as king. There was an old rule established that if the previous king was defeated, the winner would take the crown. So when Danny defeated Pariah Dark, kingship was given to him by right of conquest. The rest of the zone, apart from a few that knew Phantom, didn't want him to be king. A half-ghost didn't sound like a strong, reasonable king. So everyone just treated Danny like usual, went on to torture the human realm and battling the halfa, you know, like usual. The Observants really made sure that Danny didn't know his new status in fear of Dan's return. Clockwork already warned them that it was a mistake to do this, but they ignored him as per usual.<p>

Danny had to improve his image to the other ghost, while doing his hero business to both worlds. He was able to defeat Freakshow before ruining reality to both worlds. Danny worried a lot of people by not destroying the Reality Gauntlet, so it could be used for himself. But he didn't abuse it and he hid it away from all others who may have wanted to misuse it. He understand how changing things aren't good, like changing the past for Vlad to not have Ecto-Acne.

This was proven useful in the future as Clockwork had seen. What really change many opinions was the asteroid when Danny rounded all the ghosts to save both worlds. If given the King title sooner it would have been easier and would have taken literally _seconds_ to go to save the world. Clockwork had predicted the time flow to this and the result was fine as it was though, so he didn't do anything. After saving the world he proposed something for the Ghost Zone if he can be given to do so. Danny thought of eraseing the memory of the world, apart from selected people and the Ghost Zone ghosts, of the events of the Disasteroid. Ghosts had a nature to be discreet when haunting, so letting the world know and buy anti-ghost tools wasn't something any ghost wanted. So Danny got the OK and used the Reality Gauntlet to erase the minds of the world and get rid of anything tied to the Disasteroid.

Clockwork also proposed that the other living magical creature realm remain ignorant of the Ghost Zone type of ghost and halfa's, just rumor and tales of the ghosts. Danny didn't know why Clockwork wanted to do this, but he trusted him for his sound judgment and applied the changes. The selected people to keep their memories were his parents, Jazz, Sam, Tucker, and Valerie.

Danny informed all the people he whose memory remained the same of the changes (apart the magical creature part) and how the world is right now, not knowing of Danny's heroic act and the ghosts. Jack and Maddie were proud of their son despite him being half-ghost and apologized for hunting him, along with anything else they had done. They even changed their view of all ghost being evil and no feelings. Valerie had changed too and forgave Danny and stopped hunting him too. Jazz was proud and Sam was glad of what Danny did. Tucker joked and said Danny won't get any ladies now; Sam with her steel toe boot had to straighten him out, but Tucker was happy for his best friend anyways. Dani was introduced to the family later and was now a Fenton. Well maybe a granddaughter since she was born from Danny, but was called a sister in public.

Vlad didn't get his mind erased for he was in space and not on earth at the time. After floating in the vast space for sometime, thinking on his life so far and what he had done in it. Realizing that he was a crazy fruit-loop (finally *eyes rolling*), he came back to Earth to repay for what he has done. After the first greeting by Jack when he visited his house (a lot of pain and weapons later), he got a meeting with everyone and apologized for trying to try to kill Jack for stupid revenge and tormenting Danny, along with everything else he had done.

Well Jack known Vlad before the accident at college and somewhat forgave him...after threatening Vlad if it ever happen again. Vlad knew he would have to make up a lot for the rest to forgive him, so he did what he could. Still being mayor he had the ghost boy removed from public enemy list, removed the bounty on his head, and fired the Masters Blasters. Being rich and the boss, he had Valerie dad prompted and gave a big bonus. After more changes and many visits with his improved self, he was somewhat forgiven. Still on a mine field Vlad had improved his life and moved on with marrying a woman that wasn't Maddie, while improving his company to friendlier image (well not all the time, its business you know). Vlad gave up on getting Danny to be an "evil" apprentice and just an apprentice, He also included Dani and focused on both improving and teaching new powers.

Later after three years, Danny was given the news of being the new Ghost King. The first thing that came to Danny's head was that it was a joke and that there was no way he was a King, no less the Ghost King, like Pariah Dark. But Clockwork was the one who broke the news and he never joked something this serious. After a mental break down, blackouts, and a long discussion later, Danny decided to take the title of new Ghost King. To prepare for the title, Danny had to learn the rules, events, traditions, and other things that made up the Ghost Zone culture, not the rules Walker made. Despite Danny's grade at school, he was a intelligent boy; with the hero job and barely any sleep was the reason for slipping. He has able to bounce back when new rules were placed so he had more time to finish his education.

While everything was happening in his life, Danny had gotten on better terms with his enemies. The Lunch Lady, after a long conversation of the heath factor in food, with help from Sam, and some parts need food more then others; she found a purpose and now goes around the world to feed starving people in more reasonable amounts, with her faithful husband(ew) and delivery partner, The Box Ghost. After a talk with Walker (with Clockwork just in case) and discussing the rules he made and some of the ghost's were in prison for what ever reason. Turns out to no one's surprise that before he died that he had the same job as today, only he didn't obey the rules and got killed in a riot with many others including his right hand man, Bullet too. So his ghost obsession was rules and lots of it was to fix what he had done. After adjusting, deleting, and adding improved rules from the weirder rules and improving the jailing system, Walker saw Danny in a new light. Danny and the Ghostwriter became friends after Danny helped get him released from prison and apologized for ruining his Christmas story. This helped Danny find info on the Ghost Zone and improve his grades at school with Ghostwriter knowledge of books, even Mr. Lancer was impressed. Later Danny introduced them (after a brief scare since one of them was a ghost) they became fast friends.

After the long coronation of becoming the Ghost King, the Observants were still against it, but had to obey the old rules. It took some years to see that Danny was a great King. Ghosts far and wide came to the coronation including all his family, friends, new none enemy friend, and Vlad. Danny wore the Ring of Rage and Crown of Fire at the coronation, but knew to wear only the ring in order to not scare other ghost of his new powers when wearing both item; only wear both in special events and circumstances that he will wear them to boost his power.

Danny's new lair for being king was Pariah's Keep since it's where all Ghost Kings stayed in. The lairs changed accordingly to the new owner of the lair wants and needs. It still a castle, but looks less menacing then before. The color is white as the main color and black in some areas. It has a mote and a draw bridge with a big wooden door that leads into the castle. The exterior at front has a big labyrinth inspired by Pandora to keep intruders away and Undergrowth help maintain it. Lot of traps (courtesy of Skulker) and monsters to protect the castle. Cujo is one of them, so now he has a place to stay and see Danny more often to play; the pup even reconciled with Valerie who comes to train with him every once in a while. The whole castle perimeter has a tall, white wall. The back yard is huge for any party and or get-togethers with gorgeous plants and trees that Sam decorated with Undergrowth's help.

Inside the castle, going through the front, is the throne room with the throne on top of a flight of stairs. In many rooms of the castle there are rooms for; weapons of all type, size, and shape including ghost weapons, a lab for his parents and Vlad to work in, a state of art computer lab for Tucker and Technus and their interns, the dinning room, a big kitchen, a movie stadium, a dojo/gym, a grand library, a study room, a space room (Danny hangs out there most), a garage for the many vehicles they made, are stored for absolutely any trip. Whether it be to the bottom of the ocean or center of an erupting volcano, a medic bay/hospital, and many living quarters for guests and family to stay. In the back of the castle there is a stable with different mounts from horses to an actual (non-humanoid) dragon that Danny learned to ride and fight on.

Also around the castle on banners on the main and front door was his DP symbol that now served as his royal coat of arms.

His first order of business as King was to establish new rules. Many ghosts predicted that he would ban them from leaving the Ghost Zone, but it turned out they were wrong. Danny understood some ghosts had obsessions that could only be satisfied in the human realm, so he ruled that ghosts could go to the human realm and could terrify humans too, but no harmful injury, apart from minor emotional scarring was to be inflicted, other than that they could do what they wanted, only more discreet and obey some rules placed for the human's sake. Danny made sure an up to date book of rules and law was published bi-annually and made available for public reference and purchase far and wide throughout the Zone. This made lot of ghosts happy under the new King's rule as they felt they had more freedom to travel between world's than they'd had in a long time.

Skulker was… understandably angry when he'd heard that the "whelp" had assumed the throne and his favorite target was now off-limits and shooting a heat seeking missile at the ghost-boy would be considered treason. Danny didn't hold anything against Skulker, he'd accepted a long time ago that hunting was merely Skulker's obsession. It wasn't personal, in fact Danny could honestly admit that he enjoyed hanging out with the guy during the Christmas Truce! Danny tried for a softer compromise at first and allowed Skulker to fight both him and Dani, but the fights were never allowed to go farther than maiming each other. It worked for a while, but Skulker was a true warrior at heart and fake fights wouldn't sate him forever. It was Frostbite who solved the dilemma by giving Skulker a place in Phantom's army. The hunter started at the bottom, but a skilled ghost like him shot up through the ranks like a rocket until he was one of Danny's most effective and trusted generals.

Danny's other general, Fright Knight, was a different problem. As it turned out, the Fright Knight had no problem with Danny becoming the new Ghost King. Apparently his loyalty was to whomever wore the crown (usually, Pariah Dark was a very nasty exception). Frankly the Knight's loyalty was a little disconcerting. When it wasn't Halloween, all of Fright Knight's focus would shift to Danny and only Danny. Danny's word was law in the Fright Knight's eyes and while that was nice to see in a general, it bothered Danny to see a ghost so totally consumed by his obsessions. It took several years to crack through the Fright Knight's obsessive shell of professionalism, but Danny eventually managed to get the man to open up about himself and his opinions.

According to the Patron Ghost of Halloween, Pariah Dark preferred a more silent servant. All of Fright Knight's suggestions, and opinions would usually fall on deaf ears, eventually he just stopped giving them in the presence of his king. The one thing he was proud of was his skill with a sword and Danny forced himself not to laugh as he should of saw that one coming. What he didn't count on was Fright Knight's fondness for chess and other strategy games, which he proceeded to teach Danny. Danny then proceeded to ask for Fright Knight's opinion more often, which brightened the atmosphere exponentially.

* * *

><p>Clockwork was at the front castle gate which was encrusted with a white DP symbol in the black metal gates before the beginning of the castle's Labyrinth. The guard posted at the gate looked at Clockwork and knew he could pass. He gave him a sheet of paper with directions to exit the maze with a symbol on the back. The paper was special and could feel the energy of ghosts in order to know if they were an enemy in disguise. If you were a friend the directions would lead you out of the maze to the exit and the symbol was for the monsters to let you pass if one were to cross your path. Any others would get directed to a trap or a monster's path and the symbol on the paper would let them know to attack the intruder. The maze and symbol changed everyday to lead away anyone who wanted a perfect route to the castle.<p>

Clockwork got out with no problem and saw that the draw bridge was lowered for him. The paper burned up, but did not burn his hand so as not to be used by another next person. Knocking on the door, he was greeted by a female ghost servant who he'd seen in his many visits before.

"Hello Master Clockwork, you are meeting with King Phantom right?" said the servant with a respective bow.

"Yes I am. Where is he right now?" asked Clockwork.

"He is in his personal study, resting after sparring with Lord Frostbite. Then doing paper work. Do you wish for me to lead you to the study?"

"No, I know the way there. Thank you anyway."

"Your welcome Master Clockwork, I'll take my leave and get back to my duties. Call if you need anything." Then the servant give a final bow and dismissed herself to whatever work she was doing before.

Clockwork made his way to Danny's study door. He gave a polite knock and heard Danny say 'come in', he phased though the door since he was a ghost. The study had a cozy lit fireplace on one side of the wall with seats facing it, including a table for food and drinks. The floor was covered with rich carpet of deep blue. Along the side of the walls were bookshelves filled with many types of books, trinkets, and framed photos of his friends, family, and special moments or events. Danny was at the back with the only wall with windows facing the outside; with a great view of castle yard and Ghost Zone. He was sitting at his desk with a fair amount of paperwork stacked on his desk. Danny was in his ghost form and gestured to Clockwork to sit by the fire place while he himself got up to join him.

Danny had grown over the past years. He wasn't thin and short like before at age 14 when he started. He's grown in height to almost 6 ft., almost as tall as his father, His muscles are thin, but powerful, built for speed and quick, efficient strikes. His hair is still the same style with the same snow white color. His eyes are radioactive green and look to have seen many thing in his life few have seen. His face has lengthened and the baby fat's gone, now replaced with adult features. Clockwork notes a distinct lack of facial hair, like the current ghost king was trying to avoid any kind of resemblance to a certain alternate future. He wore his HAZMAT suit with an altered belt, which holstered his dual sword, and some smaller weapons and tools. His gloves and boots are the same color, but have changed. The boots are now steel toed like Sam's boots for extra injury, even can have spikes to grip and a hidden knife when he applies some of his energy to it. His gloves have some of the same properties when adding his energy to it like suction when gripping slick surface, having claws appear, and what appear as gauntlets that cover his whole lower arm and hand to deal extra damage and reflect sharp weapons and projectiles. Ever-present on his right glove, was the Ring of Rage.

Danny sat across in the nice chair across from Clockwork who took the other chair across. Danny smiled at his friend that helped him many times despite the riddled, coded messages he tells Danny of important events.

Danny was the first one to speak, "Hey, Clockwork. How's the time stream going? Look's like you brought your phoenix today, he looks cool with those flame colors. You want anything to eat?"

"No thanks, Daniel. I'm not here to eat right now. I heard from the servant at the door that you sparred with Frostbite," replied Clockwork.

"Yep, and I almost won that time. But I messed up my footing and got swept off my feet and landed on my back. I need more practice and Frostbite has a lot more experience than me."

Leaning back into his chair, Danny asked, "So what may I help you with today Clockwork? Need me to buy another sock for a friend or help with time again? Amorpho taught me how to change my face, so it's easier to be in multiple places with clones; instead of having doppelgängers like last time. It created that myth for I need to "kill" my clone to not blow my cover."

"Well it's close, but different than the usual missions," Clockwork said with a smile on his face. Danny had entrusted him with the mission to save the time stream many times from people or change of events that will change the future to its demise. His first mission was to change the things Vlad did when the Infinity Map was stolen.

"...ok... What kind of different? If it's like saving the King Henry VIII from actually killing his wives? It took lots of planning and finding other women's heads look alikes an then to pretend to behead them by making only their head invisible and intangible, and then tossing the fake head at the right moment. And don't get me started on finding fresh blood or substitution to believe they actually bled out, along with their corporation and trust, to not die at that moment and cry out when the blade does go straight down their neck, relocating and giving them money from the Kings own stash was the easy part. Their grandchildren don't know of the horrible fate of not being alive if Henry's wives didn't survive."

"Saving people yes, but not that complex if you choose to be. How're your teaching skills with teenagers?" Asked Clockwork with a amused smile. Fawkes was now assessing if Danny had the quality to work as a teacher for it was his job to protect the students at Hogwarts.

Danny pondered for a moment, then he said, "Well I have to speak in events and ceremony speeches, so speaking to a classroom full of kids should be easy. I drill the army in combat so teaching something new isn't too hard. Don't forget I taught that class from that one University about ghosts. I teach Dani her education so she can understand the world she was created into. She got great scores on her assignments when she went to school. In my human identity, I go to teach subjects I have mastered and talk about discoveries I've made that have won me many prestigious awards. I'm great with kids, well apart the bully's, which I'll give swift punishment and a personal "lesson" if that doesn't help. Nothing harmful, just Jazz and Spectra (she change, she now helps ghosts and humans with their misery. Well the worst ones) has some of their psychology stuff rubbed off on me. So what is this about? And if I do take the mission what subject I'm I teaching?"

Clockwork change to his old version and ask his friend on his shoulder, "What do you think?"

Fawkes thought this over and shook his head of approval. Danny was puzzled why the Phoenix was asked this question, but at least he was approved of something involving teaching whatever class Clockwork was asking him to teach. His mind raced of what subject he could possible teach and what he would need to reread if he took the assignment. Knowing what Danny was thinking of, Clockwork's next sentences made his mind crash and go blank.

"Well Fawkes gave his approval so it looks like you can teach. So my next question is... what is your knowledge of the Wizard World and its current events?" Clockwork asked. Danny was confused and surprised.

Danny knew that there are more people and species than just humans and ghosts. The ghosts were past lives of living things on earth. Danny actually spent months researching the new society of witch and wizards who lived in plain view. He first discovered it when asking Pandora and Princess Dora about the existence of other creatures in their time, both said they'd seen wizards before. He asked how Pandora first made her box and where Dora and her brother got their amulets from. Danny learned that he was a "Muggle" or non-magical person, as a human, he had no magic, so he wasn't supposed to know of the Wizarding World. But an exception was made, as he was also a ghost and most ghosts know about magical society if asked. Danny then went to Ghostwriter and looked up as many books the hermit had on the topic. He read and learned many things of this completely different world. Danny was always getting new powers, and during his studies, he acquired a new energy similar enough to a wizard's magic to cast spells. The new energy also boosted the strength of most of his other powers. He had to admit it was a bit more fun to learn than the "Muggle" world lessons, but then again, according to his research, wizards didn't do technology, so that was a bummer. He even got wizard newspaper delivered to a separate house, not lived in, located in human world; its easy to do when someone has a portable ghost portal and can teleport to their house before the owl comes to demand pay for delivery. Danny could make a ghost portal himself, but it took more power than Wulf's easy-rip portals, so he keeps a porta-portal for easy travel.

Danny explained to Clockwork (and Fawkes) of his knowledge of the Wizard World. He knew that they won't do magic in front of normal people and were in hiding. He explained some brief knowledge on some subjects like Potions, Transfigurations, and Astronomy. It wasn't the extent of what he truly knew, but they didn't have time for that. He shared some rules and ways they dealt with crimes and convict criminals. He explained his knowledge on the difference between wizards from different regions of the world, and the Confederation of Wizards being the equivalent of the U.N.

Recent news in England that, Harry Potter, the-boy-who-lived, _'a stupid name for the act of becoming an orphan'_, saying You-Know-Who _'also stupid to be afraid of saying his name, Voldemort'_ is alive and then being an insane liar. Only a few believed his word, including Albus Dumbledore who was the headmaster to the only wizard school in Europe. More recent news says that Harry is being put on trial for using magic outside of school and if convicted will have his wand snapped, and he won't be able to practice magic anymore.

"So why are you asking for my knowledge of the Wizarding World? I'm teaching at a school for witches and wizards, right?" Asked Danny with a smirk, knowing he was right.

"Well you have grown that's for sure."

"Hey!"

"Yes, you are going to teach at a school, but it's going to be in Europe at Hogwarts School for Witchcraft and Wizardry. You will be a teacher for the Defense Against the Dark Arts class. And if you do wish to go, it will be this year starting September 1st. You still need to balance your kingly duty and human life; with preparing, teaching, and grading school work. So what do you think Daniel, you want to take the job?" Clockwork asked the hybrid.

Danny thought everything over. He needed to prepare. He could have his trusted advisers to take care of simple matters, he would make a plan to go on weekly visits to the Ghost Zone personally for anything that needed attention or just to work out for he don't want get rusty away from home. He could clone himself multiple times and for long hours, so paperwork could get done fast and the duplicate could go to any events that he himself personalty needed to be present while he goes to teach the class. He also needed a quick brush up of the DADA material, in order to properly teach the class and practice spells again, but that'll be the easy part.

He also needed to practice using a quill again, he shivered, he hated quills! He heard that anything electric at Hogwarts would short out and there were no plugs to recharge batteries and such. Well that would just have to be his next project then, wouldn't it? How would ecto-powered devices stand up to magic? It would certainly make it easier to get news updates from the Ghost Zone, and stay in touch with his family and friends.

"I made up my mind and I will go teach at Hogwarts. It will be fun to meet a living wizard." said Danny.

Clockwork nodded his head, "Well, first you will be meeting with the headmaster himself, Albus Dumbledore, to decide whether you can actually teach there. Be there at August 12th in the afternoon in Scotland at his chambers in the school. I will give you more information to get there and so on closer to the date. You have a wand as I remembered before?"

"Yes I do, from a ghost wand maker who went to the afterlife, then was finally able to make his final wand. Made mostly from materials around the Ghost Zone. He put a lot of work into it until he eventually decided to use a combination of sources," Danny summoned his wand and twirled it between his fingers, "The handle's made of yew-"

"Of course it is," Clockwork smirked.

Danny pulled the time master's hood over his face, "Shuddap! As I was saying, the handle's made of yew, but the body's all redwood. The guy said he found some chunk of living forest deep in the ghost zone. It probably dates all the way back to Pariah's reign. I heard that maniac used to teleport entire chunks of land to the Ghost Zone just to demonstrate how powerful he was."

Clockwork nodded, "You heard correctly. Amity Park was hardly the first place Pariah Dark spirited away, but fortunately it was also the last."

Danny nodded in agreement, "So very true, but that's not even the craziest part about this thing," Danny waved his wand, "Apparently this wand-maker was so obsessed with the final product that slew a flipping ice dragon just so he could get his hands on the thing's heartstrings! Talk about dedicated!" Danny let out a laugh of disbelief, "but I gotta give him some serious props. I've been able to do some pretty incredible things with this wand."

"Maybe so," Clockwork permitted, "but incredible feats don't mean much on a quiz. What matters is if you know the material."

Danny once again rose to the challenge, "I read and practiced most of the books in Ghostwriter's library; I also owl ordered even more books on other topics like potions and subjects other than spells too. I know Hexes, Jinxes, and Charms are fun to cast. I learned plenty of Counter-spells as some spells aren't effective to ghosts or, like me, a halfa so they will explain why it happens. I've tried all different types of spells, apart from Dark Arts, but I can just reread that and refresh my memory on magical creatures for the class."

"Excellent, now I'll just send a letter to Albus to tell him the news. I'll be using your desk for a moment, Fawkes go to Daniel while I write the letter."

Danny stretched out his arm for Fawkes to land on, while Clockwork changed to his baby form and floated to Danny's desk.

"Blank paper is on the desk already. If you want to use a quill and ink it's in the second drawer on the left. Wax is in there too with along with envelopes."

"Thank you Daniel."

While Danny was occupied with the phoenix, Clockwork wrote his letter to Dumbledore and sealed it in the green-purple swirl wax with a clock gear stamped on it. Returning to the fireplace, he gave Fawkes the letter and off he went again in his red-orange flame with a hint of green. Danny panicked a bit when he left in flames, but was told he went to deliver the letter and was unharmed.

"Now that's settled," said Clockwork, "we should discuss the topic of your cover story and things to remember when living with wizards and your stay at Hogwarts."

"Sigh. Fine Clockwork, but can we do this while we eat lunch. It's past noon, and I'm still half-human so I need some food." complained the Ghost King.

Chuckling at Danny, "Fine Daniel, we can do this over lunch."

"Yes!" cheered the Halfa. "Let's get going!" Danny flew straight through the door to the dinning room with Clockwork in tow. Going into detail and planning his schedule for the meeting taking place on August. The one and a half ghosts present in the dining room enjoyed each other's company and prepared for the up coming meeting.

* * *

><p><strong>Wow! This was a long chapter. Like to thank my beta for helping and fixing me with my chapter.<strong>

**So D****anny's wand can be explained, since not many wands where shown like this. Found something interesting of built of the wand. You can't blend wood like the wand's core, but the handle can be a different wood then the body. My research said, "All Wands must contain a minimum of one Wood and one Core. However they can have a dual-core or a blended core in their wand. Although, it is ill advised to have more than two cores as that can cause fatal backfires. While its not possible to blend the wood of the Wand, you may have a Wand Handle of one wood and a Body Wood of another. Normally in these cases, the Handle represents the Heart of the Witch or Wizard. The Body of the wand generally represents the Witch or Wizards outward appearance."**

**So I've chosen Yew as the handle and Redwood the body. Here's why:**  
><strong>Redwood- "strongly attracted to witches and wizards who already possess the admirable ability to fall on their feet, to make the right choice, to snatch advantage from catastrophe. The combination of such a witch or wizard with a redwood wand is always intriguing, and I generally expect to hear of exciting exploits when I send this special pairing out from my workshop. "<strong>  
><strong>Yew- "The wand of yew is reputed to endow its possessor with the power of life and death...The witch or wizard best suited to a yew wand might equally prove a fierce protector of others...What is certain, in my experience, is that the yew wand never chooses either a mediocre or a timid owner."<strong>

**So what so you think? Like the wand I chosen for Danny? Don't forget to R&R. Till next chapter, Bye.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi! Well this chapter came with my second one together, but thought to post it the next day. Read all the reviews, so thanks for reviewing so I can understand what you may think about my story. Yes Danny is a bit OOC, but this is just the beginning and my first fanfic to write so I hope to improve. ****Letting you all reader know my chapters won't always be uploaded regularly since I wait on my beta, and writing chapters will be slow for I have college too; so thanks to any who are like the story so far. So that's out of the way lets get show on the road!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny Phantom or Harry Potter. Writing this for fun, enjoy!**

* * *

><p>Albus just opened his door to see Fawkes on his perch with a letter in his beak. The elder wizard walked briskly to him and retrieved the letter. The letter had his name on it, with the wax seal with a unique green-purple color sealed of a gear shape emblem.<p>

Albus locked his door and repelled all ear dropping type enchantments from his office with a flick of his wand. Dumbledore sat behind his office desk again with anticipation of what words his anonymous friend had to offer. He broke the letter's seal and began to read:

_Dear Albus,_

_I send my condolences to the parents of Cedric Diggory. You can't predict the future, just be prepared and ready when the worst comes knocking at your door. The Dementor's were given orders before __the __Surrey attack; yes Voldemort was the one, ordering when one ever close to Crouch Jr. to kiss him, but it was Fudge's own decision to let one follow him to the Hogwarts ground. Nothing can change what happened._

_On a lighter note, I have news to help you with your predicament. I do have a teacher for Defense Against the Dark arts position; he agreed to a meeting to discuss terms of his contract and what he'll be expected to teach. He will arrive on August 12, right after Harry's hearing, he will be waiting at the front gate to the Hogwarts grounds. Speaking of Harry's hearing, you have gotten the letter today of the time and location from the Ministry. Don't believe what was written. Arrive very early and find the location yourself; it will save Harry the fate of an early conviction. Also look into the Dementor's attack a bit more; Fudge isn't the only one who can give them orders to follow with different intentions._

_The new teacher has no connection to the Ministry of Magic or of Tom's Death Either. He will be different from your usual professors, but he is trust worthy. This is all I can give you, I hope this is what you wanted. I will be waiting on your next post.__ (Be wary of people wearing too much pink.)_

_-Your Friend_

Albus sighed and leaned back to take in what was written to him. Yes, he did get a letter from the Ministry an hour after Fawkes left, but how did he know about it? This friend was a complete mystery to him. It was hard to trust someone when they only met once, and Albus couldn't even remember what he looked like. Also trusting the advice of a stranger wasn't usually very wise.

Now Albus was wondering who was going to be his new DADA professor that he requested. His friend said he would be different, but in what way and why did his mysterious friend choose him in particular. Turning to Fawkes, Dumbledore thought 'you must have met the new professor, who is he?' not really expecting an answer, but Fawkes replied with a melodic trill, as though reading his mind.

Still busy now, Albus prepared a letter to the Ministry of Magic, informing them that he found a new teacher and that he no longer needed their 'help'. He chuckled at the thought of Fudge's face when he realized his plans were foiled. He was sure they would try something else later, but for now Dumbledore would enjoy this victory.

Just then he heard a knock on his door. Stashing away the letter and envelope, Professor Dumbledore magically unsealed his door and told the guest to come in. At the door was his Potions Professor, Severus Snape.

Snape strolled into Dumbledore's office up to his front desk. The elder wizard gestured for Snape to take a seat in one of the available chairs in front of his desk and offered a lemon drop, which the other man refused.

"What do you want now, Severus?" asked Dumbledore, taking a lemon drop and popping one into his mouth.

Snape replied as he asked many times before, "I still want the post for Defense Against the Dark Arts Dumbledore. You know I'm capable of teaching it and as the rumors spread, apart from silly ones, that I wanted that position for a very long time," Severus glared at his stubborn boss.

"Severus, I told you before that you are needed for spying on Voldemort. Yes your knowledge of Dark Arts is invaluable and important for students to counteract now Voldemort has returned. Since just recently returned, we need an keen eyes and ears to prepare what ever he is planning."

"But what about the Ministry of Magic? They still want some one to keep an eye on you and stop spreading "lies" about the Dark Lord's return. You need the position filled for that not to happen," Snape reasoned.

"Don't worry Severus, I just filled the position today and was about to send a letter informing the ministry of the news," Albus smiled brightly.

Frowning, but curious of the news, Snape asked, "And who, may I ask is going to teach at Hogwarts this year?"

"I don't know, but I'm meeting him right after Harry's hearing to discuss his contract and maybe give the tour of the castle. There will be a meeting later in the teacher's lounge to introduce the new professor." Professor Dumbledore answered.

Now Snape had a serious look on his face. "So you have given the post for DADA to a complete and utter stranger and risk that he may very well be under Voldemort command," he growled.

Professor Dumbledore shook his head, "He doesn't have any connection to Voldemort, Death Eaters, or the ministry. I see no harm in doing a background check when we know his name, but rest assured he is not siding with the Dark. I've been informed he is trust worthy."

The Potions master scoffed, "By who? Was it your mysterious pen-pal?" Snape knew that Dumbledore tended to send letters to someone in dire situations like today's. He didn't know who it was, but he was suspicious of the person that a man like Dumbledore needed to ask for help in his decisions.

Knowing that Severus noticed his distant friend and knew he worried that said stranger could be planting some unknown danger to his school and students. Like last year with the fake Alastor and almost returning Harry to Tom after he escaped.

"Rest assured Severus that my friend is trust worthy and he believes it's in everyone's best interest to keeping the Dark from controlling the Wizardly and Muggle World's," the headmaster soothed his subordinate.

"Humph. Well I trust you Dumbledore, but I won't trust this new comer until I evaluate myself. Including a background check to ensure that he really doesn't have any connections to them." Snape said lowly.

"Excellent that is settled for now, anything else Severus?" asked Dumbledore.

"Not for now Headmaster, I'll take my leave. I will see you at the next Order meeting," and with that Snape rose from his chair and walked out of the office, closing the door behind him.

Albus was relieved that Snape didn't oppose the new professor too much. Even he was curious of this person and how his friend determined that he would be best for teaching at Hogwarts. Until the meeting he needed to prepare for the next Order meeting and other headmaster duties.

* * *

><p>Albus Dumbledore returned to what he was doing before, completely unaware that he was being watched by the master of time from his watch tower. He smiled, satisfied that his letter convinced Albus of Danny's credentials for now. Now the only thing to do was wait for the date Danny steps foot into Hogwarts, but that didn't bother him. If a job like this didn't teach someone patience, then nothing would.<p>

He had seen many outcomes to the result of the up coming war. Many died and families were torn apart. The death of Albus Dumbledore would inevitably send Harry and his friends traveling to parts unknown, chased by Voldemort's Death Eaters. The only way to avoid this massive prophecy was to add an extra player to this time line.

He'd already given Daniel his mission, now he would let the time do its job and pray for Daniel success.

* * *

><p><strong>It's short, but think is needed to understand the situation. Snape I don't know if his character is too off, but not all story will stick to the original theme or plot. <strong>**From Ciestess84 and others that the grammar in my chapters are not great and I should get a new beta, so thank you for letting me know. Well I like my current beta who help with my story plot, but understand of needing some improvements. So if anyone is interested to be my beta then PM me and I'll see if I want you. Will still keep my original beta letting just you know; like to have someone who is great in grammar so others can enjoy reading the chapter more. So how was this chapter? Like to hear from you and don't forget to R&R! Until next time, Bye!**


End file.
